


A Totally Insane Autocorrect Experiment

by SaberAltered



Series: Crack, Snapple, Pot [1]
Category: Fallout 4
Genre: But it’s written in autocorrect what can you expect?, Crack, F/M, Here I go with gimmicky fics again, OOCness, The title and summary explain everything
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-18 16:21:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14217033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaberAltered/pseuds/SaberAltered
Summary: In which I attempt to write a story with the word generator/autocorrect feature on my phone.





	A Totally Insane Autocorrect Experiment

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so the inspiration for this came from those type of games you play on social media where you try to string a sentence using word generator/autocorrect/whatever you call it. I don’t know if someone has already done this in the community, but I figured I would try writing a fanfiction with the autocorrect feature, and see what bullshit came of it. This was the product.
> 
> Of course, I did have to step in every now and again to make sure that we had a somewhat coherent “story”, but for the most part, I let the autocorrect do the work.

Cece and her husband are coming home from the castle on this evening.

“Oh, yeah, I forgot to tell you that I have been in a lot of fun shows. Hey, what’s your favorite thing to do with your spare time?”

“I don’t have any other outlets other than the Brotherhood,” Danse replied. “Oh well. I am so glad I did not see the new chapter of Grognak. I just went to go see Preston today, and he was going on and on. I thought I was going to be there for hours. Anyway, Preston has been going to the drive in and he spoiled Grognak. I am so sorry I was speaking to him.”

“I’m sorry omg,” Cece gasped. “I’m going to the Castle! I just can’t believe that scoundrel!”

And thus, Cece was not looking at the other people who had been waiting in the store nearby. Once she had passed the abandoned building, they jumped her. She did not see them, and they would have killed her but Danse was there. He took out the raiders and helped her up.

“I don’t like how people can do horrible things,” he said once the day was over. “I’m not really sure you know how much you mean to me. You’re not a bad friend, Cece.”

“Oh, well thank you. You’re not a bad friend either,” she said before she kissed him good night.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
